


Take my Hand, Take my Heart

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: 12 Days of Wintery Newsies [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Specs and Romeo decide to stay behind when all the other newsies go to play in the snow at Central Park. Romeo is tired and lacks a filter





	Take my Hand, Take my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is really short

Day 2:Rubbing the back of their hand with a thumb.-Spromeo

 

      It was rare that any of the newsboys would have alone time, even rarer that that alone time would be in private, but that’s the exact situations Specs and Romeo found themselves in. Sitting on the couch in the lodging house away from the prying eyes of the world. Specs sat in the middle of the couch, reading a book that Davey had left behind the other day. Romeo lay with his legs in his lap, half asleep and drained from the work they had put in to decorate for Christmas. The other newsies were all at Central Park playing in the snow on their day off. 

 

     “Hey Specs?” Romeo slurred, still half asleep.

     “Yes Ro?,”

     “I like you,”

     “I like you too Ro, we’re friends,” Specs said assuming it was just the boy being sappy again.

     “No I like , like like you, how Mush and Blink like each other,”

     “Oh, I-I like you too,” he said blushing darkly.

     “Really?”

     “Really,” Specs reached out and took Romeos hand, running his thumb over his knuckles as he smiled at him.

     “Yay,”

     The two stayed like that, caught up in the bliss of their confession that they barely noticed the time that had passed until the door flew open and a bunch of cold newsies walked in.


End file.
